degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Causing a Commotion
Causing a Commotion is the the eleventh episode of Season 8 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on February 8, 2009 in Canada, and on February 27, 2009 in the United States. Summary When Connor is expelled after a violent rage, testing reveals he has Asperger's Syndrome, but The Shep sticks to the expulsion. Anya finally meets Sav's family, and it doesn't go well. Main Plot The Shep trips over Connor's lamp that is sitting next to his computer, and gives him a detention. Clare sticks up for Connor by buying everyone in the class a lamp to put on their desk so that Connor can keep his, but The Shep gets angry and gives everyone detentions. Later at detention, Connor is tapping his pencil and Alli keeps telling him to stop, but he won't listen. She gets up and grabs his pencil from him, and he overreacts by spitting on her. Then she calls him a freak and breaks his pencil in half, and drops it on his desk. He gets up and pushes her, and she falls backwards. The Shep kicks Connor out of school despite Mr. Simpson's pleas not to. Clare goes to his house later and tries to comfort him, and sees that he's having a breakdown and wants to leave Degrassi. She sees that all his clothes are the same, and she's a little weirded out and asks him why this is the case. He freaks out on her and starts throwing things around and she leaves. The next day, Clare comes to school not in her private school uniform, for a change. Mr. Simpson tells her that Connor has Asperger's Syndrome, and that it's hard for him to learn social skills and rules. Later she goes to his house and apologizes. The next day, Alli and K.C. are filming The Shep's "Principal Of The Year" video, with him giving his thank you speech. Clare interrupts and tells The Shep that he should let Connor back into Degrassi. After some arguing, The Shep calls Clare "a little bitch", ''and walks out. Luckily, the video camera was still rolling, and they show the whole school this video of "The Real" Shep. Everyone leaves the auditorium and goes on strike outside, chanting "No more Shep!' The Shep wound up getting suspended and went to "sensitivity training" for a few months or so, later coming back as the principal. Sub Plot Sav and Anya start hanging out again, and Sav wants to win Anya back, but she won't go back with him unless he tells his parents about them dating. He does, and he invites Anya over for dinner. There, Sav's parents tell them that they don't want the two of them dating and that he will be marrying someone one day who's "more like him". Even though Anya tells them she will become a Muslim, they still don't approve of her. Anya gets up and leaves. The next day, Sav tells Anya that he told his parents that he's still going to date Anya no matter what they say. They get back together. Trivia= *This episode marks the first time Clare has been called a bitch. The second was [[All Falls Down (2)|'All Falls Down (2).]] *This episode marks the start of Anya and Sav's third relationship. *This episode is named after the song "Causing a Commotion" by Madonna. |-| Gallery= 175px-Causing-a-commotion-03.jpg 175px-Degrassi....jpg 233px-Degrassi lamp.jpg 175px-Causing-a-commotion-01.jpg 175px-Causing-a-commotion-1.jpg 175px-Causing-a-commotion-2.jpg camhg.jpg Bvbvb34.jpg Sd4546.jpg Sdxcv.jpg Xcv677.jpg 3tdsf.jpg 35dsfsd.jpg 3456sd.jpg 5457dsf.jpg CACCC.jpg Cffe.jpg Cx435566.jpg Ete5547.jpg FSFDGDS3.jpg Gh676.jpg asdcsdacsdc.jpg asdsfadsf.jpg dasfasdf.jpg dsfsdgfdg.jpg fdhgfdhgfghg.jpg fgbfdbgfgb.jpg fghgfhfhg.jpg fgjghjghj.jpg gfjghjhj.jpg ghnghm.jpg jhmjhmhjm.jpg jkhjkhjkjh.jpg qwerwqerwer.jpg sdacasdcdc.jpg sdfgdfhgh.jpg sfvbfgb.jpg tryrtyyt.jpg werwerer.jpg wqeffdsdfs.jpg yuyuiyu.jpg 767yuk.png Yhuiyiou.png 87uijuoio.png Hylj.png 897uioj.png 78yuiouo.png Iuu8iojjju.png 56677yuii.png 0ihh.png 7877887hj.png 8789uioj.png Iouij.png 898io.png 78687yiu.png 88uioj.png 76768yiu.png 8uuio.png 9890uo.png 899uoijo.png 8uioji.png 3432.JPG 87yyuiyuiyuidd.png Ttrtrgg.png Rtrrtr.png |-| Promos= *The N Promo *CTV Promo |-| Cast= '''Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones *Marc Donato as Derek Haig *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Natty Zavitz as Bruce Supporting Cast *Paula Boudreau as Ms. Dawes *Marvin L. Ishmael as Mr. Bhandari *Kevin Jubinville as The Shep *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino *Mishu Vellani as Mrs. Bhandari Absences *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Jordan Hudyma as Blue Chessex *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Evan Williams as Kelly Ashoona |-| Quotes= *Principal Shep: "Degrassi would be better off with one less of you weirdos." *Principal Shep: "And your a little bitch." *Jane: "You know why" *Many students: "No more Shep!" |-| Featured Music= *''"Let's Get It Going"'' by D'Fade |-| Links= *Watch Causing a Commotion on YouTube *Watch Causing a Commotion on Vidzi.tv *Watch Causing a Commotion on YouTube Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Season 8 Episodes